FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional wire connector 1. The wire connector 1 includes an insulating housing 11 and a plurality of conductive terminals 12 that are received side by side in the insulating housing 11 such that the insulating housing 11 has an insert end 111 and a connecting end 112 disposed in an opposite direction, wherein the insert end 111 can be connected to a matching electrical connector (not shown) to enable one end of the conductive terminal 12 in the insert end 111 to electrically contact the corresponding terminal in the matching electrical connector, while the connecting end 112 can contact the first end portions 21 of a plurality of lead wires 2, whereby the conductive terminals 12 in the connecting end 112 can respectively and electrically connect with the corresponding lead wires 2. As the function of such a wire connector 1 generally is to provide connection of power signals of different voltages, a second end portion 22 at the other end of each lead wire 2 is secured in a connector 3, and the connector 3 can be electrically coupled to a power supply device (not shown). Therefore, the lead wires 2 can respectively provide power signals of different voltages (such as 12V, 5V, 0V, etc.). Supply of different power signals can be integrated by means of the wire connector 1.
However, as a general practice, since the power signals provided by a certain number of the conductive terminals 12 in the insulating housing 11 are of the same voltage, and since the conductive terminals 12 are independent of each other, the conductive core wires within the first end portions 21 of the lead wires 2 that provide the voltage power signals have to be first divided into strands of coupling ends that correspond in number to the conductive terminals 12 to be connected and then connected electrically to the conductive terminals 12, respectively. Therefore, in terms of assembly, not only the conductive terminals 12 have to be disposed in the insulating housing 11 one by one, the conductive terminals 12 that provide the same voltage have to be connected electrically to the corresponding lead wires 2, respectively. The assembly process is quite complicated and inconvenient. The manufacturing cost is also increased. On the other hand, since the respective conductive terminals 12 will exhibit different contact characteristics when they electrically contact the corresponding terminals of the matching electrical connector due to assembly or the material thereof, when contact of one of the conductive terminals 12 is defective so that the contact resistance value increases to result in a heat generation phenomenon, because the respective conductive terminals 12 are independent of each other, the heat generated is likely to concentrate to result in a temperature rise, thereby making the transmission of power signals unstable, which will affect the performance of the wire connector 1.